The present invention relates to diagnosis of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder and more particularly, to automated diagnosis of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder from magnetic resonance images.
Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) affects roughly five percent of children in the United States, more than half of whom will continue to struggle with symptoms through adulthood, yet it is difficult to accurately diagnose and controversial to treat. There is no single, standard test for ADHD in children, and thus diagnosis requires the extended involvement of mental health professionals to accurately assess the existence and range of behavioral evidence to differentiate ADHD from other disorders with overlapping symptomatology or from typically occurring behaviors. The use of non-invasive brain imaging methods for diagnosis of ADHD is desirable for expediting and adding certainty to the diagnostic process.